warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Watery Friend
Cats Raincloud: A blue gray she cat with pale green eyes. She is kind, but is very curious and and wanders off ALOT Mistystar: Leader of RiverClan (location) Black with white crest on neck. She is always determinded to finish a mission or achive a goal Stripedfury: A pale ginger tom with black stripes. Raincloud's mate .Is very strong and can be easily made mad. He is a amazing fighter, but doesn't think much in battle and doesn't use stragey. he says "Thinking is for the weak, fighting is for the strong" Now let's get to the story! CHAPTER I: Tail in the river It was a nice clear evening. The rain has stopped and the sun was setting, casting a beautiful orange glow. Raincloud was eating her fish and sharing tounges with her friends. Then she got thirsty. "Exuse me gals" said Raincloud " I need to go". "Oh that's ok" said one of her friends. Then Raincloud treked through the forest and found the river. She took a few sips and then noticed some ripples from the right. She saw a quick shot of two black eyes, then the eyes quickly vanished. Raincloud, of course, was curious. She took a deep breath and dove into the cool water. She looked around. and saw those black eyes, then they vanished again, followed by a bright blue fish-like tail. "Hey! wait!" she yelled, though it barely sounded in the water. She found the tail, and bite it, releasing blood into the clear water. "aagh!" said the mysterious creature "Go away!". She got smacked by the tail, and it fleaded. Raincloud took another breath and dove, and she got a nice surprise. The creature swam right at her, biting her muzzle. She couldn't get a clear shot of the mysterious thing, and it let go. She couldn't stand it. She rose to the surface, gasping in the air. What was that?! ''She thought, ''Ugh it's too late for thinking, time for bed. She walked to te Warrior's den, and fell asleep. Though she woke up, and couldn't fall asleep. Her head was spinning about that creature, what was it? How could it speak? Why did it have a tail? Why did it want to be alone? All these questions couldn't be answered. Maybe Mistystar knows something, she thought, and planned to talk with Mistystar and the next day, she would get some answers. CHAPTER II: One bites the dust! The sun rose with a red shimmer. The early bird cats were waking up, and Raincloud was one of them. Mistystar woke up too, so Raincloud was glad about that. She walked up the rock stairs and up to the Riverlcan's leader's den. "Mistystar?" called out Raincloud "I really need to speak with you!". Mistystar` turned and said "What is it Raincloud". Raincloud swallowed the lump in her throat and forced out the words "I saw a mysterious creature with a bright blue fish-like tail, and I'm hoping you have some answers?". Mistystar sighed "I know" Raincloud got worried of the next she would say "Nothing about you are talking about!". Raincloud dipped her head in disapointment. "But maybe the elders know what you're talking about" and Raincloud nodded and left Mistystar to do her stuff. She went to her grandfather, Graypool. "Hai grandad!" Raincloud chirped "I want to ask you some something". Graypool looked at "Well, ask then!" yelled Graypool. Raincloud told him about the creature and the blue fish tail. Graypool nodded "Yes, I don't know name, i know how to befriend it!!". Raincloud's ear pricked forward. Befriend...it? She thought, and it sounded like a good idea. He told how to befriend it and Raincloud nodded her thanks. She bounded off to the river. It was a short time since she was the fastest cat in the clan. ButStripedfury got in her way. "Hey Raincloud!" he said, andrushed up aganist her "Where are you going?". She didn't answer, but just bounded off to the direction of the river. When got there, she said the strange creature on the ground, sleeping. I did have it's tail, but the body was beautiful.It had the body of a cat, and a giant fin frill like a lion's mane.It had a brilliant bright sky blue skin, and it had dark blue soikes running down it's body. And, that creature woke, and saw Raincloud in front of it. "AAAH!!!" it yelled "Please, Don't hurt me!". Raincloud laughed "I'm not gonna hurt you!" she said while chuckling "I want to befriend you". The creature raised a brow "Really?" it said "Um oh well...". Raincloud was ready for any challange it would bring. Would it be, hunting? swimming, battling? and before could think of one more it yelled "Racing!" Raincloud sighed, I HATE racing! She thought angrily, but she wanted to know this creature. "I'll swim, you'll run" it said and Raincloud nodded. "1...2...3...GO!" ''it shouted, and it took off. It was a fast swimmer, but Raincloud thought she was faster. She charged off as much as she could, and she was in front for the intire race! But at the finish line, the creature won. "Ha! One bites the dust!" it cheered "And that's you!". Raincloud walked away, panting. ''I...lost, She thought. No, Raincloud couldn't lose. "Tormorrow at sunhigh" she told it. It grew a smirk "You're on!" and dove into the water. She trained, and tormorrow, she WILL win.